


meet cute at the dog park

by manorabrucelee



Series: stony Meet- cute [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dog groomer AU, I love Irish hounds, M/M, Meet-Cute, Single Tony stark, buster / Butch the dog, dog groomer Steve Rogers, jogger Steve, meeting over the dog's drool, meeting the love of you life in the park, the dog needed to be big to take down Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manorabrucelee/pseuds/manorabrucelee
Summary: This is a meet - cute fic. this is only the meeting there is no more to this story.in this story Tony takes Pepper's dog for a walk and the dog take down his groomer Steve who was jogging.enjoy :)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: stony Meet- cute [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510898
Kudos: 43





	meet cute at the dog park

Tony was walking with his dog. Well, he wasn't really his dog, he was Pepper's dog and he takes him out to look cute for other men. Tony is a genius that way. He looked down at the dog. He was a big Irish hound. He always wondered why did Pepper get a big dog, the thing is huge, as big as a horse but he is a sweetheart. 

Tony lowered down his hand and rubbed at the dog's head. "Butch, you're the best, you know that" He kept petting the dog's head and then the dog pushed against Tony's hand. "Yes, I know, I know. But as you can see, there isn't a lot of people around to impress with my sexy single charm." That is when the dog stood on his hind legs and started to lick Tony's face. "Yes, now they'll definitely love me with your drool". Tony started laughing at the dog. 

A jogger passed by them and as soon as the dog sniffed at his scent he bolted behind the jogger, barking with Tony yelling behind him and trying to keep up. The dog finally caught up with the man, bounced on top of him, and started licking the jogger face. The jogger who was now pinned to the floor started laughing and trying to push him off. "Hey Buster! I didn't know it was you. I had my ear pods on. How have you been? How is my big puppy?” 

Tony, who was panting and trying to keep up, wheezed at the man and the dog then bent over. "Gonna" wheeze "kill" wheeze “my trainer". Tony stood up, tried to catch his breath, and then turned to pull away the dog. "Bad" he panted "Dog". 

To his surprised, the dog actually looked ashamed of himself; he got off the jogger, and waited near the joggers head. "He's not a bad dog. He was just excited to see an old friend. Aren't you buster?” the dog whined at the jogger.

"Butch, his name is Butch" Tony got out, as his breathing got somewhat levelled "He knows better than to run off like that" Tony snapped his finger and pointed to the spot next him and frowned. The dog obeyed and moved closer to Tony. 

"Well, I think that's Buster, I don't know any other Irish hounds." The jogger said as he extended his hand out. "A little help?” 

"Oh shit, sorry. Yeah yeah come here “Tony extended his hand "well his name is Butch. Don't know where you got that idea. Are you ok? Can I buy you something? Maybe rent out a room for a shower? His drool is the worst". Tony frowned again at the dog. 

"I know from his tag, and the fact that I meet him weekly for his showers. That's Pepper Potts's dog, Buster. You on the other hand are not Pepper". The jogger said and then looked at man. 

"I..I'm Tony Stark, Pepper's friend I take Butch out for a walks on occasions". Tony said a bit miffed by the attitude on the jogger.

“Oh, I’m Steve Rogers. I am the dog groomer that takes care of buster. Nice to meet you Tony”. Smiled brightly at him, then shook Tony’s hand, then patted the dog’s head. 


End file.
